


all鬼 逃出狂欢1

by linmayangwariji



Category: all鬼, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: sm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linmayangwariji/pseuds/linmayangwariji
Summary: 本文特点包括不限于：性格崩坏，没脑子没逻辑没文笔，艾斯爱慕元素，虐攻不虐受。可以骂我，不要上升。如有雷同，就是我的错。一句话简介：依赖管家的王小少爷遇到他的奴兼伴侣的故事。
Relationships: all鬼 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	all鬼 逃出狂欢1

01.

“昨晚我好像没有允许你做第二次？”王琳凯坐在床上，认真地玩独角兽抱枕，很随意似得向跪在脚边的人发问，那人却因此浑身颤抖，冷汗一滴滴掉下来。他想要抬头看王琳凯，可身为奴，规矩早已刻进每一个神经，他不可以在没有主人允许的情况下做任何事。

王琳凯用两只手拿着一杯管家刚刚送来的牛奶，嘴边沾了一圈奶胡子。他嫌弃地皱了皱眉，像个天真无邪的小孩子，说出口的话却是一等一得无情。“带走吧，随便安排到哪。”连眼神都没施舍一个。管家示意下人将那个奴带走，看看被冷汗粘湿的地毯，开口询问：“少于，需要换地毯吗？”王琳凯摆摆手，让管家先下去，回头再说。

02.

这已经是本月的第五个了，起初管家还会劝，现在也都见怪不怪了，毕竟王琳凯不缺钱不缺权更不缺人，总会有源源不断的奴自己送上门来。

管家叫肖亦戈，从王琳凯刚出生时就负责照顾他，王琳凯是王家唯一的少爷，从小时候起就招人疼，任谁都舍不得那张脸上露出一点点不满，后来王父去世，王琳凯接手公司——没有任何风波，再有贼心的人也无法对拥有那样一张脸一双眼睛的王琳凯下手——又经营了自己的sm俱乐部，肖亦戈看着他一步一步成为如今的样子。

03.

王琳凯是个0，毫无疑问，但他同时是货真价实的s。起初还有人嗤笑，哪有0当s的？但当见了他真面目后，那些人都闭嘴了。

不同于别的s，那些人靠的是手段，王琳凯靠的是美色。抛去王家家主的身份，就是这张脸，这把细腰，这双手，哪个人会不愿意跪下亲吻美人的足，就是像条狗一样对着美人摇尾博他一笑，又有什么大不了的呢？若是那双修长的手愿意持鞭抽打在哪个奴的背上，也是神子的恩赐吧，只是怕手的主人使了力气会疼。

04.

肖亦戈走到地下二层，那是犯了错的奴居住的地方。他心想：这里的奴恐怕一大半都是因为没控制住自己多做了几次被罚的，不过以小少爷——没人的时候，肖亦戈还是习惯叫王琳凯小少爷——的魅力，倒也不很奇怪。

他打开一间门，看着今天早上的那个奴问：“主人允许你提个要求，只要不过分，他都会满足。”那人惊喜极了，急忙开口：“还能再见主人一面吗！”肖亦戈摇摇头，拒绝了。他没有在意那人失望的眼神，关上门便返回了王琳凯的卧室。

05.

“小少爷，又是一样的要求。”肖亦戈叹道，“小少爷你本来是看人太多要住不下才想的这个法子，他们一个个的不想着离开不说，竟还想见你呢，说好不过分的要求都会答应，又食言了。”白日里还残忍丢弃一位奴的王少爷跳下床扑进肖亦戈的怀里，一派天真：“小E哥”——因为肖亦戈的名字谐音，王琳凯总是这么叫他——“我可是王家的家主，想和我见面的人多了去了，这种要求还不算过分吗？”语气里那股子我就是天下最棒的骄傲气儿令肖亦戈哭笑不得。

但他还是宠溺的搂紧王琳凯，笑着说小少爷说的都对。王琳凯满意极了，在他怀里嘟嘟囔囔：“除了小E哥，谁我都不要见。”

tbc...

本章只有小E哥出场，以后其他攻会陆续上线哦（如果有以后的话。我本来想写商界大佬琳的，后来发现自己的笔力实在不够，只好在这个背景基础上加了少爷设定，现在大概是家族背景和自己都特别牛逼的少爷琳。

文名没啥关系，就是我不会起名还想装b。


End file.
